Breaking Down
by KateCullen1918
Summary: Bella and Edward finally get married. Whats going to happen when the Voltori decide to check in on them?
1. Wedding

I stared through the window of the church in Forks. My father▓s only wish was that I to be married in the church. I didn▓t want all the attention. But, it was the least that I could do since I was still planning to end my natural life, and he didn▓t have a single clue.

I agreed to let Alice handle all the wedding details; I knew nothing of such things. Alice promised to not take things out of proportion. My dress was simple; Strapless, white chiffon. Alice special ordered it from Italy. I managed to convince her that the whole town of Forks didn▓t need be invited. Once again, I didn▓t want all the attention. We settled on a guest list of twenty five.

I stared through the window watching the guests arrive. Jessica and Mike were there and Jessica seemed peeved at Mike for some reason. I wondered if he was still in love with me, but I never mentioned it to Edward, I didn▓t think he would appreciate that very much. Mike glanced up at the window and smiled. My suspicions confirmed, I flashed a brief smile back.

Next to arrive were Angela and Ben. They walked up the walkway and I felt a small jolt in my heart. Angela was my best friend when I first arrived in Forks. I quickly turned away from the window.

I heard a barely audible knock on the door and immediately knew it was Alice.

"Come on in, Alice" I said.

"You look absolutely amazing!" She said as she seemed to float across the room. "Edward▓s going to be floored!"

"Alice..." I said timidly.

"Am I doing to right thing?"

"Do you love him?" she asked

I paused for a moment, almost caught off guard "Yes, you know I do."

"Well we all know he loves you! Don▓t worry about it Bella, everything will be just fine."

Alice bolted out of the room giggling. I hardly seemed to notice Alice leaving, distracted by what was going to happen in a few short moments. My mind was far to occupied with the thought of dying. I had made up my mind. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Edward, and nothing was going to change my mind.

As I stood looking in the mirror at my reflection, I heard the door creak open. Assuming it was Alice; I didn▓t look back.

"Bella..."

I turned around and saw it wasn▓t Alice.

"DAD!" I ran to him and crashed into his open arms.

"My little girl, getting married." He said softly, I knew we was still apprehensive of the marriage. "I▓ll miss you terribly, you know."

"I'll miss you more than you'll ever know, dad." It was easier now to call him dad instead of Charlie.

He smiled and turned around and went out the door. I was again looking in the mirror, fidgeting with my dress, when I heard the door creak again.

"Bella...It▓s time."

I turned to see Rosalie, her beautiful presence filling the room. That was one perk of becoming a vampire, the unparalleled beauty. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her and my stomach started fluttering. Rosalie▓s dislike of me was no secret, she made it very apparent to me and everyone else for that matter. Edward once told me that she was jealous of the fact that I was still human, still able to experience human emotions.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" She asked softly.

"Sure, whatever you need."

She sat down on the sofa next to the window and looked out at the beautiful day that she could never experience. I could see that whatever she wanted to say was very difficult for her. I went over and sat down beside her. She took my hands and looked at me with the most sincere look I▓d ever seen on her beautiful face.

"I just wanted you to know that I know Edward loves you and nothing can change that, I just want to be sure that you▓re completely aware of what you▓re giving up. If I would have had a choice, I never would have given my life up, it▓s far too precious to be so careless with. I know I have been cold to you, I just couldn▓t fathom that you wanted to give willingly up something so beautiful, so fragile."

"Rosalie, I have taken everything into consideration. It▓s going to hurt me to leave my family, friends. But I can▓t leave him, even if I live to be 100 years old, I will still die and leave him here, alone."

Rosalie smiled. "Just as long as you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Just promise me, that you will love him forever."

"I can do more than promise you that."

She gave me a warm smile and got up and reached for my hand "Well, here we go."

I grabbed her hand and followed her to the door. When we left the room, I was met by Esme. She was just as beautiful as ever, dressed in a knee length dark blue dress. It hung on her frame perfectly, accenting every perfect feature.

She walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Your absolutely beautiful, Bella. You▓re everything he's ever wanted. I love you, don▓t forget that." She gave me a soft kiss on my check.

I blushed and looked at her with love. "How could I ever forget that?"

I stood in the foyer of the church with Charlie. I had never seen him look so handsome, so proud.

"Bells, you▓re stunning. I▓m very happy to of spent the last few years with you. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I know daddy, I love you too."

The music rang through the sanctuary. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all gave me looks of encouragement as they started up the aisle. I almost froze when I saw him standing at the altar. He wore a black suit and tie. His hair was in the same disarray as always. He looked more like a god than a vampire.

Would I ever become accustomed to his beauty?

As I started down the aisle, I could feel all eyes on me. It was quite nerve racking actually. Being the clumsy person I was, had to plan every step with very deep concentration. I made it to my love without the slightest slipup, to my great surprise.

Charlie turned to me and lifted my shoulder length veil and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Bells."

I smiled at him. I could hear Renee' in the front row sniffling, saying something about losing her baby. I turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned

I left Charlie▓s side and joined my groom.

The next half hour went by like a blur. I could only pick out a few words now and then. I spoke in the appropriate places, but mostly gazing into Edward▓s topaz eyes. The priest got the part where we kiss, and I knew that I had to keep as composed as possible, which could prove to be a problem knowing my track record of past kisses.

Edward looked at me, smiling my favorite crooked smile, turned his head and leaned forward until his lips met mine. No kiss we had ever had amounted to the passion in this single kiss. I felt as if feet were 10 foot off the ground. But I didn▓t feel dizzy, faint as I had before. It was as if all the butterflies were gone, the church deserted, it was just us.

I have no way to know how long we were stuck in this passionate place. I heard Alice behind me "Ahem."

We got shot right back to reality. We both looked around and met the gaze of astounded people in the crowd and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

After the ceremony, everyone went to the reception. As they danced and had a good time, there was no one there I really noticed, except Edward.

"Bella, my wife, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my 100 years on this earth." I was sure he said that just to see my face turn crimson.

I looked into his eyes "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You just so happened to sit by me in biology." He laughed, giving that warm crooked smile that sent chills down my spine every time.

"I▓m just happy you didn▓t dispose of me where I sat!"

"The thought did cross my mind..." he teased, as he flashed his teeth "You would have been most tasteful."

We were in our own universe as Alice came up to us "Edward, may I steal your wife for a minute or two?"

"Of course, Alice, just don▓t steal her for too long."

As we walked through the room, the doors opened and someone caught my eye...Jacob Black. I hadn't seen him since he vanished. My heart almost jumped from my chest. I could feel Alice tense at my side.

"It▓s ok, Alice."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Bella, I knew he was going to be here."

"It▓s fine Alice, really. Could you give me a minute?"

"Of course, don▓t be long. Edward can sense him here with you right now. He doesn▓t like the fact he▓s here."

"I'll just be a minute, Alice. I promise."

I walked across the room until I was just feet away from him

"Jacob," I said with a lump developing in my throat.

"Hello Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Jake. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck with this, and I hope you think everything over before you make any rash decisions about ending your life. I love you, Bella. I just want you to make the right decision."

"I know you do, Jacob. I love Edward with everything I am. Any decision that I make with him, is anything but rash. Thank you for your concern." It sounded harsher than I intended. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me, my dress, and my wedding bands.

"I love you Jacob, you were there for me when I didn▓t have anyone. You▓re my best friend, and I will love you, forever."

With that Jacob turned and vanished.

All I could do was wonder if I would ever see him again.

My heart felt like it hit a brick wall. How could I be feeling these things on my wedding day? It took a minute to catch my breath.

I found my way back to my husband...my husband...wow...and stood faithfully at his side. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"I don▓t think you will see him again, Bells. It▓s far too hard for him."

I felt like my heart had just been ripped from my chest. My best friend...

All of a sudden, I felt Edward turn his head very abruptly to meet Alice▓s blank stare and I knew, she was having a vision.

"Edward, we have to go now." Alice said in an unsteady voice.

The Volturi, they were coming to Forks again.

We walked at almost a human pace across the room, the family meeting at the door.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"They will be here in 2 days, Edward...you have to do it now, you can▓t put it off any longer. It▓s almost too late."

"Edward..." I cried

And then, everything went black.


	2. Charlie

The next thing I remember, I was in the shiny silver Volvo, racing through the scenery. Towards what I supposed to be the Cullen's. I turned to meet the gaze of my husband, and to my surprise he was not the one driving. I turned to look at Alice in the driver's seat.

"Are you feeling ok, Bella?" Alice said with an uneven voice.

"My head just feels a little strange. What happened?"

Edward took my face in his hands and caressed my face "My love, you passed out. Hopefully that is a trait that you don't take with you when you cross over." He smiled that same smile I love so much.

It came over me like a flood, the memory of what just happened.

I was standing in the reception hall. Alice had the glazed look that we know all too well. The Voltori were coming back to forks. Charlie. Renee'...

"Don't worry my love; they will not harm your family."

I looked at Edward with a puzzled look. He knew what I was thinking...

"I thought..." I was so very confused at that moment.

"It's become a lot easier to get to your thoughts. I have become more in tuned you." Edward looked at me with more love than I had ever experienced in just a look.

"I bet that makes you happy." I said sarcastically.

"You make me happy, Bella."

He took my face in his granite hands and leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my forehead. To my surprise I felt the butterflies again and the faintness that I was becoming so accustomed to. It was strange. Our kiss at the wedding was the most passionate kiss we had shared, but there was none of the faintness. It all seemed to disappear. It was very awkward that I would start to feel that way again.

I felt the car leave the main highway; I was still quite groggy from fainting so I didn't even attempt to lean up. I felt the car swerve up the enclosed driveway. I could see the limbs above us, racing by. Then a thought crept into my mind. A thought that seemed to be hidden through the thick haze that covered my senses. I never got the chance to say goodbye.

"Edward, did you tell my parents why we left so fast?" He looked at me with a great amount of grief and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my love. I couldn't risk someone else finding out about us. We run to big of a risk as it is."

I was instantly furious. How could he take me away without even giving me the chance to say goodbye the ones I love? How could he be so selfish?

"Take me back to the wedding, now Edward." I had never been so angry at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, everyone has gone." Alice said with a look of sadness in her eyes. "We have very little time left. The Volutri are on their way as we speak. Your family is in no danger; they have no clue what we really are."

I felt the car come to a stop. And to my surprise the rest of the Cullen family were waiting on the front step. I found the energy to lift my head off Edwards lap. I was still quite nauseous. I believe this made it much worse. Esme looked at me and turned to Carlisle. They went into the house and closed the door behind them. I thought that to be quite strange since the Cullen family had no reason to keep secrets any longer. I looked at Edward, his face was unreadable. I glanced at Alice; I could tell she was having a vision. Her eyes were glazed over and she had no expression on her angelic face. I hesitated. Edward looked down on me with his beautiful fading topaz eyes.

"What is she seeing Edward? "

"I can't tell. When she is having visions; her mind is totally closed to me. Just give it a minute. She will come out of it."

I glanced back to Alice. Her face had not changed. My mind started to wonder. Was I doing to right thing? Was a really ready to give up my life for Edward? Visions flooded my mind of my parents mourning of my "death". Was it really worth it?

I looked over at my husband. He was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. His features were sharp; like they could cut even the hardest rock. His eyes, a beautiful topaz color of which was almost unnatural. I knew I was totally and completely in love with him, nothing could change that.

"It has to happen today, doesn't it?" I was shaking. Edward sensed my fear of it all.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It has to happen today."

"Can you please take me to my house? I have to see Charlie one more time."

Edward looked at me and I could tell he was going to tell me that there wasn't any time. I felt my heart sink to the lowest part in my chest. I saw him glance at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Come on, Bella. We don't have much time left."

Edward helped me to the car. As I watched him glide over to the driver side of the silver Volvo, I realized something. I really was ready; I loved him so much that it was the right thing. I made up my mind right there in the passenger seat, I was going to tell Charlie everything.

The ride was quick and silent, as if he knew what I was planning. I couldn't bear the thought of his anger when I told him what I was going to do.

"Edward. I know you don't want to expose your family, but I have to tell my father. He can't think I really died." His expression was undreadable. He looked at me and smiled.

"I know Bella. Alice had said that you were going to tell your father. The family agrees. It wouldn't be right not to tell him the truth about everything. Alice said that he's going to take it amazingly well." I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my chest and I could breathe again. I hoped Alice was right. We turned off the main road and made our way up to the house. I could feel the butterflies coming up in my stomach again. We got to the house and Charlie was outside already. It was like he knew we were coming.

"DAD!" I flew out of the Volvo and ran to him as fast as I could. The way he embraced me I could tell he knew more than I thought. He let me go and motioned towards the house. Edward and I followed him. We sat in the living room in silence.

"You are here I tell me something, Bells?"

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face.

"Yes, dad. We are."

"Go ahead, Bella."

I turned to look at Edward. I could tell in his face that he knew I didn't know what to say. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No. I can do it."

I looked at Charlie and his face was very calm.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you about Edward and his family…"

"I know everything, Bella. I've known for a long time now. Even before you came to live with me. There's not much you can keep secret in a small town." He smiled at me and motioned for me to come sit by him.

"Edward, do you mind if I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

"Of course, Charlie." Edward got up and glided out of the room. Thoughts ran through my head at record speed. How could he know? Who told him? The only name that came to me was Billy Black.

"Bella, I know that the Cullen's are not…normal. They have chosen a very hard road to go down."

"How did you know?"

"Billy told me everything. The day he came over here with the fish, we had talked before he came here. I asked him to come over here and explain the dangers of their kind."

I was floored. I felt as if I couldn't breathe again. He continued.

"I decided to let it runs its course. I thought it would eventually fade just like all first love. I couldn't imagine you falling in love with a vampire. But I was wrong. I was told everything Bella. I know the Voltori are coming and if you are not changed, they will kill you."

I stared at him. I could not believe what I was hearing. Charlie knew the whole entire time. Why didn't Edward ever tell me? A new group of questions were racing through my head.

"Does Edward know?"

"I don't think he does. I can't really be sure though. But it doesn't matter now, does it. What has to be done has to be done, Bella. I know you love him. That's all that matters."

"So I guess you don't know that Edward can read minds?"

"Oh that one. Yes I do know he can read minds. I guess mine is like yours. I know that he has a hard time reading yours. I can see it in his eyes when he's looking at you."

Out of all the questions I had to ask; only one of them really mattered to me.

"How do you feel about me…you know…becoming one of them?" the room seemed tense with the question.

"To be honest; I believe if you love him, then it's ok. I will miss you terribly Bells. I know you have been struggling with your decision about it. I hear you sometimes at night. But I believe you will be fine wherever you are; especially if you're with Edward. He loves you so much Bella. Just follow your heart."

I looked up at him and seen the tears starting to pool in his eyes. He grabbed me and hugged me so tight that I thought my breathing would cease at any moment, but I didn't want to let go. I love my father.

"I guess it has to be done now; With the Voltori coming and all."

"Yes, Alice said that they will be here in 2 days. That leaves no time for me. I will never forget you dad. I love you.

"I love you to Bella; maybe someday we will meet again. Just promise me something, Bella."

"I would do anything for you dad, you know that."

"Please don't eat me the next time we meet!"

"I'll do my best! It's just that I can't promise anything for Edward; he might not be able to control himself!"

"I'm sure he has SOME self control."

Edward knocked on the doorway to the living room. I could tell by the look in his eyes that it was time to say goodbye.

"I love you so much daddy; please don't forget me." I felt the tears roll down my cheek. He lifted his hands up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I could never forget you, Bells."

I stood up and looked at Edward. To my surprise his facial expression was totally at ease.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Bells. Edward, please take good care of my baby."


	3. The end

As Edward and I left Charlie's house; I couldn't help but cry the whole way. Edward looked over at me and told me everything was going to be alright. How could he be so sure? What if the Voltori came even after I was changed and it wasn't good enough? What if they took me away from Forks? So many questions were now flooding my head.

"Bella…are you ok?" I could tell that Edward was genuinely worried for me.

"I'll be ok. Just give me a minute."

Then I thought of something I hadn't considered before.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything my love."

"Will I remember my dad after you change me?"

"That's hard to say. I think it's different for everyone. I still remember my parents, but not very well. I can't remember any details."

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you about my father. When I went to tell him about what was going on, he already knew everything. I don't understand how he knew."

"Well, Bella, he is best friends with Billy Black. I'm just surprised that I didn't know. His mind is almost as closed as yours."

At that moment the chaos of the day finally caught up with me. I couldn't remember a time that I was more tired than right now. I looked at Edward, a perfect stone statue in the driver's seat. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. I do believe that's the most beautiful name I've ever heard in my 80 years on this earth."

I blushed, of course. He always knew what to say to make me blush. I think he just liked to see me fidget with anything near me. We have the most unusual relationship I had ever heard of. I mean seriously. How many people do you know that fall in love with blood sucking vampires? When people saw us together in the little town of Forks we definitely turned heads.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up into the Cullen's driveway. Alice was waiting for us there. She seemed quite bouncy which I found to be a little strange given the present circumstances.

"Edward! I have GREAT news! The Voltori seemed to of changed their minds! They are going towards Canada instead!"

My heart seemed as light as a feather. I was on top of the highest cloud, and I could even breathe correctly again. But Edward had a look of discontent. We followed Alice into the house, everything was exactly the same; not that I was expecting anything different. Jasper and Emmett were in the living room talking about a hunting trip they were planning for the upcoming week. They seemed to not notice our presence; they were too involved with trip planning. Carlisle walked into the room, "Hello Bella. I'm glad you're here. Will you and Edward come with me for a minute?"

We followed Carlisle into is library. I had always loved this room. There was so much history within these walls. Carlisle walked over to his desk and sat down. Edward and I sat down on the love seat in front of his desk.

"I suppose you know that the Voltori have changed their plans."

Edward shifted his body weight, "Yes, Alice told us when we arrived."

"I figured she would. But I think it would be wise to go ahead and continue with the plan, as if the Voltori were actually coming. The Voltori are quite unpredictable; and they know Alice's gift. We need to take all precautions necessary."Carlisle looked at me with deep passion in his eyes, "Can you please leave me with Edward for a moment, Bella? "

"Of course."

I left the library and went into Edwards's bedroom. I went over to his bed and laid down. I could smell him on the fabric although he rarely laid here. His sweet smell was still as intoxicating as it was the first time I experienced it. I eventually wandered off into a deep sleep…

HOUSR LATER…

"Bella, my love, wake up."

I opened my eyes to meet the gaze of Edward. His face was worried. I had learned how to read his face better now.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About 5 hours. You've had a very trying day my love. Carlisle said you needed to wake up and eat. You haven't eaten all day dear. You need your strength now more than ever."

I knew exactly what he was referring to. I was ready to get it over with so that I could be with Edward for all of eternity. I was becoming quite antsy at the building anticipation of what was to come. I could tell that Edward was becoming aware of this.

"My love, the family has decided that it needs to happen today. We have procrastinated too long. Just as Carlisle said yesterday, the Voltori are coming to Forks. Alice saw another vision last night. They are on the outside of Seattle. It won't take them long to get here." I do believe that if Edward could cry he would be at this moment. I reached up and caressed his perfect cheek, traced his beautiful lips.

"Edward, I love you. I am ready for this. Trust me. I love you more than breathing, more than my heartbeat, more than my life. Just please believe me, I'm ready."

Carlisle stood up from his chair."It's settled then. It will happen tonight. Edward, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, I believe I can. I think I have enough self control, and you will be there, Carlisle, if I have any doubts about myself."

I didn't know if I could wait until tonight. "Carlisle, can we please just get it over with. I'm tired of waiting. Let's just do it now. Please."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Very well."

I could see the anguish in Edwards face. He wasn't ready for me to give my life up, but I was, he had to understand.

I took his face in my hands and looked in his fading topaz eyes, "Edward, I love you more than anything in this world. If I was to stay human; I would eventually die and you would be left alone. I can't bear the thought of that. I can't leave you alone. I just can't do it. Please just listen to me this one time. I'm ready, Edward."

"Ok my love, it will happen today." I could hear the sadness in his voice. He knew I was ready, but he wasn't anywhere close. "Can I please have just a few more hours with you Bella? I know you're ready; I just want to make sure that I'm ready too. Carlisle, will you get everything ready? We will be ready soon."

"I'll get everything ready, just let me know." Carlisle left the room. Edward put his arms around me like a steel cage. We stayed there for an immeasurable amount of time. He took his hand a gently raised my head to were our eyes met. I thought to myself. How could I be so lucky to find a man like this? It was hard for me to grasp the fact that in Phoenix; I couldn't pay money to get people to pay any attention to me at all. And now, I had "people" fighting for my life.

"Bella…"

"Yes my love? I looked into his fading topaz eyes, they were full of anguish.

"Are you absolutely positive that this is what you want? Because when we start, there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Yes Edward this is what I want. I love you so much that I can't stand to think of what would happen to you when I died. Because I am destined to die if I stay human. All I want is to be with you forever.

"Ok my love. If that is what you want. I sure will miss some of your human traits though…" he smiled and of course it made me melt. I leaned up until I could feel his cold lips to mine. And there was the faintness and butterflies again. I wondered if I would ever get over that. I heard the door creak open and Alice popped her head inside.

"Edward, they are getting closer. We are running out of time here. It has to be done now!"

Edward sighed and nodded at Alice.

"I'll be right back Bella.

Edward gracefully left the room. I was left there to revel in my thoughts. I felt a jolt of excitement. How odd. I was fixing to more less die and I was excited. But my excitement rose because I knew that in a few days time I would be able to spend the rest of my eternity with my one and only love.

Edward and Carlisle came back into the library; Carlisle has a few blankets and what looked to be straps. I felt a lump come up in my throat. He asked Edward where we wanted to do it at. I told Edward I wanted to be changed by him in his room. Carlisle agreed.

We left the library and walked to Edwards's room. Carlisle drew the blinds closed and called for Emmett. I asked Edward why Emmett was going to be here. He said that it was just a precaution in case he wasn't able to stop. I knew exactly what he meant. The thought sent chills up my spine.

Emmett came into the room. "Alice, Jasper, and Rose have all went hunting. They wanted to get jasper out of the house because they didn't know how well he was going to handle it."

"That's a good idea." Edward said.

"Bella, are you ready for this?" Carlisle took my hand and ruffled my hair a bit.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I lay down on Edward's bed and he came and sat by my side he whispered in my ear "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Edward." My faced turned crimson. Edward chuckled "I'm definitely going to miss that!" he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. He kissed a trail down my face and finally met my lips. The butterflies were gone and the faintness was just a memory. He gazed into my eyes that were soon to be red.

Edward left my gazed and whispered in my ear "Forever."

"Forever."

I felt his head go down to my neck; I had my eyes closed now, ready for the pain to come. I felt his teeth sink into my skin. It wasn't what I had expected. I felt no pain at all. I felt the blood running from my body into his. And then came the pain. It felt like poison was rushing through every inch of my body. I don't know how long Edward was there but I looked for him and he was across the room. He had his head in his hand and Carlisle was comforting him.

"Edward! Don't leave me!"

I felt him rush to my side and grab my hands. Carlisle came over and strapped me to the bed. Edward leaned over and put his head on my chest. I'm not sure how long the pain lasted. It seemed like an eternity. Every once in a while I would just simply black out. The indescribable pain took everything out of me.

Then I felt it…my heart had stopped.


	4. Waking up

As I woke up, my vision very blurry and I wasn't exactly sure where I was. I tried to lean up but something was holding me down. I forced myself to turn my head, Edward was laying beside me, smiling my favorite crooked smile. He ran his hand down the side of my face.

"How long have I been out?" My voice was very weak and small.

"About 3 days. Carlisle gave you a lot of morphine to ease the pain and make it as comfortable as possible.

"The worst is over, Bella. I'm very surprised that you took it so well."

I was having a hard time comprehending what he was telling me. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

He chuckled. "You are ready to spend eternity with me, right? Because if your not, it's just a little bit too late!"

Then I remembered. The wedding, Charlie, Edward biting my throat. "You mean...I'm a...vampire?"

His expression was worried and scared at the same time. "That is what you wanted, correct?"

"Oh yes, Edward. I'm just surprised that I don't feel much different than I did before. I still feel like...me. I have to say that I'm a bit confused." Edward looked at me a definite look confusion.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

I leaned up in the bed, "Well, I thought that I would feel overcome with hunger, and go and kill the first human I saw. But I don't feel like that. I feel like a always have..."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry about that right now. We need to go and see the family now, before they think that we ran off or something."

I smiled and kissed him. Our mouths moved perfectly together. "I'm sure Alice would of seen that already...so we wouldn't even have a chance!"

He threw his arms around me and pulled me close to him. His skin was no longer cold to me.

We proceeded to get up and I wanted to experiment with something. I took off around the room. It only took a split second to get back to where I started from.

"This is so cool! I bet I could outrun you now Edward!"

He smiled my favorite smile and took me in his arms that now felt amazingly soft, not like the stone that I was used to. He still smelled the same as I remembered. I was happy about that. His smell was so captivating. We went down the stairs and into the living room where the family was waiting. Everyone looked up and was smiling at me. Esme greeted me with a huge hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, your now one of us. I hope its not to much of a disappointment."

"Not at all Esme, this is what I wanted. I wanted to be a part of this family, now I am, and I couldn't be happier!"

Esme kissed me once more on my forehead. I walked over to Carlisle and he took my hand. His eyes were filled with love and admiration.

"I am honored to have you in our family. Edward loves you and so do we. Now hopefully we won't have to protect you from everything now, I do believe that you can now fend for yourself." he chuckled and pulled me to him and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for wanting me to join your family, I love you all so much. It took more convincing for Edward to realize that I was ready." I shot a look over to Edward, he smiled slightly. "And I too believe that I can fend for myself now."

I could tell that Alice was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. So I made my way over to her and gave her a massive hug.

"I'm so happy, Bella!! I love you soo much! We're sisters now!! Welcome to the family, it's very nice to have you."

"Thank you, Alice. You know I love you too."

I made my way over to Jasper and gave him a hug. He looked more comfortable than I had ever seen him. He hugged me tightly and said "I'm so happy I don't have to behave around you anymore! You have no idea how hard it was for me. You weren't as appealing to me as you were to Edward, but believe me, you still smelled quite tasty! I'm so happy your part of the family now! Welcome."

"Thank you, Jasper. That means a lot to me. And I'm happy that you can be yourself now, I felt bad because you had to behave yourself so much around me, but now I believe I just might be some competition!"

Jasper smiled and released his grip. I made my way to Emmett and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy you've joined our family, it's worth everything just to see Edward like this. He loves you so much Bella. And don't worry about Rose, she will come around soon enough."

"thank you, Emmett. And I hope she does because I love her as much as the rest of you. It was my decision and I was ready to do it. I hope she understands that I couldn't bear the thought of dying someday and leaving Edward alone. If the roles would have been changed, I know he would of done the same for me."

Emmett smiled "Don't worry about her, Bella. She will come around, just give her some time."

I turned and looked at my new family. I love everyone of them so much. At that moment I couldn't help but think about Charlie. I wondered how he was doing. He knew that I was changed and that I couldn't be around him, but I wanted so much to be able to see him and hug him. I felt like I was going to cry, but I knew that I couldn't anymore. I just felt the sadness that I knew was going to come at one point or another.

I went back over to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do I still smell as good to you now that I'm not human anymore?"

Edward took in a deep, long breath, "Oh yes, but its a different smell, but its a lot the same though. I don't have the urge to kill you anymore! Which is definitely a good thing! But you do still have the same appeal to me, just a bit different. It's not as strong now, but it's definitely still there. I love you Bella."

I started to wonder whether Edward could hear my thoughts now. A part of me wanted him to be able to, but I bigger part wanted to keep my mind closed to him. Not that I would be thinking anything that he would disapprove of now, since everything I thought of before was becoming one of them. Now my thoughts were turned to something else, something I didn't get to experience when I was human.

"You know, Edward. I'm not near as breakable as I once was. And I did lose my wedding night..."

His smile made me melt. I was sure that he would have the same effect on me now that he did when I was human. Maybe not quite as strong though. He looked at me and didn't make a sound.

"I do believe your right my love. Your definitely not as breakable now...Mmmmm..."

I smiled at him. He knew what I was thinking.

"Could you please excuse us?" He asked the family. Carlisle smiled and waved us away.

Edward picked me up and started up the stairs, never taking his eyes off me.

"You are absolutely stunning, my love. That makes me think, you haven't seen your reflection yet, have you?"

That was something I didn't even think about, now I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect. I was worried that I looked exactly the same as I did before. As we walked into our room, Edward put me gently on my feet. There was a tall mirror in the corner of the room next to the window. I walked slowly over to the mirror not knowing what to expect. I was completely shocked. I was more beautiful than I could of ever imagined. I looked the same, but there was a definite difference. My features were more sharp, the curves of my body were amazing, my skin was like porcelain . I stood there for what seemed like hours.

Edward came to my side and brushed my hair off my shoulder and kissed the back of my neck. He moved his mouth over my neck and turned to where he was in front of me. He pushed his lips to mine and didn't hold anything back. He lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I tangled my hair in my hands and pulled him to me tightly. We finally broke our kiss.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asked me with my favorite crooked smile on his beautiful face.

"More than you know."

With that, he slowly made his way over to the bed, embracing me with another kiss. His breath was still as sweet as I remembered. He laid me on the bed and got to his feet. I was confused. He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait. I want to do that for you," I stood up and took over where he left off. "you know I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"I know, my love. Believe me, I wanted to do this too."

I finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor and gazed at his perfect body. His chest was perfectly sculptured, every muscle accented perfectly. He reached up and started to pull up my shirt. I stole of glance in the mirror and was very surprised at what I saw. My body was absolutely perfect. I chuckled to myself, low enough that I was almost sure he couldn't hear me. He pick me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his neck, moving my lips down his chest and back up to his lips. He laid me down again and started kissing my neck. A strange, but very good, feeling surged through my body. I tossed my head back with pleasure. I caught a glance of his angelic face looking into my eyes.

"I love you Bella Cullen. More than you could ever know."

I couldn't say anything at that moment. All I could do was look into his topaz eyes and smile.

This was where I wanted to be forever. With him. Always.


End file.
